


Mario Kart

by stingue



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Games, Kissing, M/M, Mario Kart, Stingue Week, Stingue Week 2017, rogue is sneaky and sting is a sore loser, that's it that's the whole story, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingue/pseuds/stingue
Summary: "Sting, you're being over-dramatic.""Excuse me, I'm being the perfect amount of 'dramatic' for someone of my current situation."-Day 1: Games





	Mario Kart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry this is so late, I've been really busy with school but still wanted to contribute to stingue week.  
> I wrote this at like 2am and didn't proofread, so I'm sorry for any mistakes!

"FUCK YOU!" Rogue exclaimed as Sting surpassed him yet again in Mario Kart, using a blue shell to deprive him of first place. A couple of other NPCs drove past him as his character recovered. 

"Maybe later." Sting winked in reply, before turning his attention back to the screen. Rogue couldn't help but roll his eyes. 

"You are literally the worst."

"But you love me anyways."

"Subjective."

The couple rarely played video games together; in fact, Rogue wasn't a huge fan of games and Sting usually played with Natsu and Gray. However, due to the stormy weather outside, they were left with minimal options for indoor entertainment. Not that either of them minded. Sting was very comfortable curled up against his boyfriend's side as they laid together on the couch. Of course, it was hardly big enough for two grown men so Rogue had one arm draped around the blond's shoulders to prevent them both from falling off. It made it more difficult to hold his console, however it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

"How does second place feel, babe?" Sting teased as he continued in first place, halfway through the final lap. Rogue was close behind, diminishing the other opponents with red shells and banana peels. He refused to lose to his boyfriend four times in a row - Sting would never let him live it down. They were drawing close to the finish line when Rogue had managed to catch up, both cars driving almost next to each other and alternating between first and second. The pair would be lying if they said that the current situation wasn't stressing them both out.

"I don't know, you tell me." Just mere seconds before they both reached the finish line, Rogue quickly leaned in and placed a kiss on the shell of Sting's ear. Before Sting could protest, he nibbled at his boyfriend's skin, feeling the blond boy squirm under the contact, and retreating back to his position as if nothing had happened. The breath of anticipation Sting had been holding was released with a surprised squeak, a rosy blush gracing his face. Sting being flustered was adorable, Rogue noted, however not as satisfying as winning at Mario Kart. In Sting's moment of weakness, Rogue was just about able to cut in front of his boyfriend, claiming the first place title. Sting felt a piece of his soul die; he was supposed to be the superior gamer in this relationship. Now the universe had fallen out of balance. Well, at least it had to Sting.

"You actually fucking won..." As he took a few moments to process what he just happened, Rogue strategically managed to take the console in his grasp and put it on the floor, to prevent any anger-induced damage.

"How does second place feel, babe?" Rogue couldn't help himself from mimicking Sting's previous statement, failing to hide the laughter in his voice.

"You fucking cheated!" Sting pouted, glaring at his boyfriend and folding his arms over his chest. Which was pretty impressive considering the lack of space to move. Sting being a sore loser was also adorable, Rogue once again noted.

"On what grounds? Nowhere in the Nintendo terms and conditions does it say that I can't lovingly kiss my boyfriend during a game." 

"There was no love in that kiss, only deceit and treachery. You asshole." 

"Sting, you're being over-dramatic." Rogue tried to pull Sting closer to his chest, however he resisted, visibly still annoyed.

"Excuse me, I'm being the perfect amount of 'dramatic' for someone of my current situation," he argued. "Gray and Natsu wouldn't deceive me like this."

"Sweetie, Gray and Natsu would most definitely sabotage your gameplay at any given moment." 

"Mm, true, but they wouldn't kiss me as a distraction."

"Does that mean you'd be opposed to another one?" Rogue watched with intent as Sting started weighing up pros and cons in his mind. He was still pretty mad at Rogue, however, on the other hand, he liked making out with his boyfriend.

"..Not necessarily."

"Thought so." Rogue leaned in again, with Sting's lips meeting his in the middle. The sound of rain outside created a calming aura in contrast to the heated nature of their previous game. Sting pulled away first, taking a moment to appreciate how beautiful his boyfriend was; with his ruffled dark hair, lidded scarlet eyes and enticing lips. It was almost enough to make up for his previous betrayal. He wrapped his arms around Rogue's waist so that they were now chest-to-chest.

"Y'know, even though you're a filthy cheater, I still love you." Sting admitted, resting his head against Rogue's neck. 

"Even though you're a sore loser, I love you too."


End file.
